


This Must Be the Place

by Pewdsie



Category: supermega
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana is inhaled, Slow Build, kinda sorta, matts really pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pewdsie/pseuds/Pewdsie
Summary: Matt has a crush on Ryan and just wants to spend all his time with him
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

"It's good, dude. Your voice. I like the way you sing." 

Matt looked over at his co-worker, ryan, sitting across from him. He was fiddling with the remote, popping the battery out and placing a new one in, his hair falling into his face as he hyper-focused on the activity.

  
"Really? It doesnt sound, whiney?"

"No, I mean I dont sing but. I don't think it does."

Matt rubbed the wrinkles in his shirt with his thumbs, and smiled secretly to himself. He liked when Ryan gave him subtle compliments. It probably doesnt even reoccur in his friends mind. But matt thinks about it all day. When they start a new series, do one-offs, pester Jackson or make Justin do stupid edits that make them both hold their stomachs and laugh. In the back of his mind, Matt thinks about Ryan's compliments. His face gets warm and it feels nice, the butterflies are welcomed.

  


Theyd now been in an hour deep in another animal crossing episode, Ryan's fingers scrolling across the controlling, keeping Matt's mind distracted. Not enough for the next lame joke Ryan said.

  
"Like your mom."

  
"Theres another one, another classic Ann Watson joke, my mom watches this series Ryan!!"

  
"Oh come on, Matt!" Ryan struggled to fight back his laughter, patting matt on the back as he doubled over.

  
"Really? Is it that funny?"

  
"Yeah cause you get so worked up buddy." Ok it was kinda funny. Only because ryan was saying it though. Only because ryan was laughing next to him. Ryan's contagious, obnoxious laugh.

"I love your laugh."

  
"Really?" Ryan managed through his chuckles.  


"Yeah. There, now I've complimented you. Full circle."  


"Huh? When did- oh shit I forgot! You still remember that?" Matt felt himself getting hot again, feeling like a dork for bringing up something ryan did hours ago. He forgot that it might be weird how much he thinks about what Ryan says to him in his head.  


"I like your laugh too." Ryan smiled up at matt. He had the nicest smile, like he genuinely meant everything he said. Always.  


"Thanks man! So, do you wanna get dinner? Like, I mean, curry or something?" Why was he stumbling over his words? Maybe if Ryan would stop staring at him, even though he truthfully didnt want him to stop.  


"Sounds good, we should wrap it up for the night anyways. I'm getting pretty tired."

They bounded for Ryan's car, shuffling quietly as to not wake up their pissy neighbors. As they hopped in the car, Ryan turned on the radio to a random indie channel. Matt hummed along, ryan reversing the car and driving out.

"Home, is where I want to be  
But I guess I'm already there  
I come home, she lifted up her wings  
I guess that this must be the place"

Matt slowly turned it up and smiled at ryan as he did, singing along to the Talking Heads song. "I can't tell one from the other. Did I find you, or you find me?" He felt he was singing to his friend. It was nice to just be alone with him on this warm L.A. night. He rolled down his window, and felt the wind run in his hair.  
"Out of all those kinds of people, you got a face with a view." Matt nodded his head along.

"Hey you wanna just do pick up? We can watch movies at my place. The brothers are out, and I havent seen Parasite yet." He held his breath, sure Ryan would tell him it's too late for that and he doesnt wanna see him. And maybe it's weird to ask him to hang alone as his place on the weekend. He was really overthinking it.

  
"Sure man, that's a good ass movie. You still want curry, right?" Matt looked shocked.  


"Yeah, yeah! Sounds good to me. This is lame but I'm excited, we never get to have one on one time."  


"Nah, it's not lame. Itll be nice. I like being with you."

Matt was really gonna overanalyze that one all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up obviously inspired by the Talking Heads song, pretty quickly! I hope it ain't too bad! (❍ᴥ❍ʋ) wuv... (edited it a bit to make it look better hehe)


	2. More Than a Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they dating or smthn? Lots of cuddly shit between the fellas (also yes title is another song reference hehhe, more than a feeling by boston)

Ryan scooted back in, juggling the food in take out bags, before handing them over to matt. 

"Here man hold these til we get there."

  
"It smells good, I'm starved." Matt placed em gently on his lap, the warmth was nice. His eyes peered over at his friend, who was moving the shift to reverse to take them back to Matts place. Even watching Ryan do simple things like reversing his car was mesmerizing. The way his hands softly moved over the shift, back to the wheel. And then he placed a hand on Matt's back and he froze. Ryan looked behind, squinting into the night at the back window, making sure he was the only one in the parking lot as he pulled out.

  
"Ok we good." Yeah that's cool but why was he putting his hands on Matt's back for? Why was he thinking about it, it's not like it was uninvited. He never turned down Ryan's touch. He wish his hand would stay there longer, it felt empty without them there. 

  
"Is that cool? With you?" Shit he zoned out thinking about Ryan's stupid hands on him. 

  
"Yeah sure! Sure." Matt had no idea what the fuck he just agreed to but ok.

-

Ryan parked and grabbed the food off Matt's lap, "you gotta get your keys out anyways", and shut the door behind him. Matt clambered out of his seat and headed for the porch, testing the door to see if its locked, before searching for his keys in his pocket. Obviously it was. He clicked the door open and let his older friend in, popping his shoes off by the front rug.

  
"Movie time! Which ones my order.." 

  
"You still wanna smoke?"

  
"Huh? Oh sure I guess haha!" When the shit did he agree to that. I mean, nothing wrong with that, they've smoked together before but, Matt knew he might act weird if they got high. But Ryan's been so touchy and nice, maybe he doesn't care if Matt's just himself. Only one way to find out.

-

Half way through, Matt was pretty high. He glanced over at ryan, who was half lidded and hyper focused on the tv. Matt was too zoned out, he would have to watch it again sometime. The colors on the screen just faded to grays and whites, and he was feeling heavy in his spot on the couch. He started to slump, flinging his legs on his friends lap. To his surprise, Ryan just rested his hands on him, almost instinctually. He stared intensely, investigating his friends face. His deep brown eyes focused ahead, soft hair pulled back into a bun. His beard was nicely trimmed, he looked really good in this light. In any light.

  
Ryan looked over at Matt, connecting their gazes.

  
"You take up the whole couch with your legs, dude." Ryan chuckled to Matt.

  
"Yeah you're right." He smiled up at Ryan, leaning his head the side and laughing himself. It was nice and warm in the room, and their faces felt even warmer. They hadn't even noticed the movie ended, Matt just grinning at his friend. Ryan pat Matt's legs, before starting to get up and grab their plates. 

  
"If I don't do this now, you'll never do it, at least not tonight. You're high as shit dude." Ryan announced as he left the room to the kitchen.

  
"Hey you're the one who offered to me! But thanks. For putting the plates away. Is what I meant." Matt gave Ryan a quick glance and a big open mouth smile. 

  
"Dude!" Ryan laughed out, "you know that gets me every time! Knock it off!" 

  
"Come sit back over here... you're so far man." 

  
"Shut up!" Ryan hopped over the couch, scooting Matt's legs before he landed.   
"Move your legs!" Ryan giggled, "they're in, in the way. Move em." Matt poked at ryan with his socked feet, before turning his body around and laying his head on his co-workers leg. 

  
"Ah. Much better huh?" Matt smirked up at Ryan. He knew what he was doing was probably embarrassing and stupid but he was calm and didn't really give a shit. Ryan poked Matt's cheek, making him make another stupid face. Ryan belly laughed and gently slapped his friend on the side of his head.

  
"Dude! You slapped my ear!" 

  
"I tapped you Matt! A little tap!"

  
"I'll tap you dude!" Matt laughed, before realizing what he said was super gay, a scarlett red shade dusting his whole face. 

  
"Man you're gay as shiiit." Ryan giggled. He combed his fingers through his friends hair. Matt had really soft hair, and looked really pretty with eyes half lidded. He should probably stop thinking about his friend like that. He looked back down at Matt, asleep under his hand. Why was he feeling so tingly and embarrassed with him there? He could barely get up he was so baked and sleepy. Maybe he wouldnt mind just spending the night here. Its not too bad.

-

Matt opened his eyes, rubbing at them and stretching his cramped legs out. He peeked out, feeling someone breathing below him. He thought more and realized oh god he fell asleep on his friend. Whyd ryan let him just stay there?? That was probably uncomfortable. Matt's face felt warm, knowing that he probably annoyed the shit out of Ryan like that. But he did look pretty comfy, sleeping on his side. And he was petting Matt's head. Which, wasnt so bad. 

  
"Dont wake up, asshole." He slowly swerved his body back in, laying back under his friends arm. He shakily propped his arm across Ryan's stomach, closing his eyes tight, and slowing his breaths down. Why couldn't they lay like this more? It didnt have to be weird. It could be nice. Maybe after a long day of recording they could do this, he thought. 

  
Ryan stirred and started to move his arms up. Matt held his breath and kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be passed out. 

  
"Oh shit, Matt we overslept." Matt exaggerated a yawn and looked up slowly at Ryan. 

  
"Ohhh yeah I guess you're right haha! You wanna uhm, get going?" Matt sputtered out, looking back at his hands and picking at his finger nails. Anything to distract him. Ryan looked really cute when he first woke up.

  
"Yeah of course, I need a shower fuck. Do you need a ride to work? I need to shower first, get ready." 

  
"No it's all good! I can catch an uber, I'll see you at the 'plex in an hour?" Matt smiled up at his friend. 

  
"Yeah!" Ryan propped himself up off the couch and grabbed his keys, heading out.   
"See you then, dont be more late than we already are!" 

  
"I won't Ryan jeez! See you!" Then he closed the door and left.

And now Matt was all alone with his feelings and wondering why Ryan didn't say shit about them basically cuddling, and if they could maybe get away with doing it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone watch Oneyplays? I'm rewatching his darksouls play thru! Also I was high while writing this but I really like it so maybe dats a good thing. I hope u enjoy (◜௰◝)


End file.
